


Too much to handle... (Tragic Supercorp AU)

by SeriesAddixt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Murder, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesAddixt/pseuds/SeriesAddixt
Summary: Lena comes back from the fortress, after fight with Kara (5x07), to Lex´s house to return the portal watch. Lex has decided to punish Lena for killing him by manipulating her into thinking she killed Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Lex Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	1. "You've once again done something I couldn't."

**Author's Note:**

> Please read on your own risk. It´s dark, sad and tragic. 
> 
> TW: blood, self harm, suicide attempt, suicide, violance, murder....
> 
> I´m REALLY SORRY for what I´ve done in this AU.  
> You can find me (and more stories) on IG = @seriesaddixt <3 All feedback is appreciated! Hope you´ll enjoy!

Lena comes through the portal and in a second finds herself standind outside Lex´s house. The cold of the fortress is replaced by cool evening weather on a lonely street. She´s shaking, but not due to the temperature. It´s because she just wasted a lot of energy during her fight with Kara and the fact that she just locked up her ex-best friend, who she kinda wished to be more, in the one thing that could hurt her, doesn´t help her mind-set either. _-What if I went too far? No,no I didn´t use too much of it, she´ll be fine...-_

With lot of doubtful thoughts she enters the house. Lena looks at the watches, it´s around 8PM, dinner time. She knows where to look for Lex. He´s in the dining hall, enjoying his steak, not noticing a guest entering the room. _“Thank you for letting me borrow these...”_ says Lena not very enthusiastically, while handing Lex the watches. He finally looks up from his meal and welcomes Lena with a grin. _“Of course,…You know, I didn't know you had it in you.”_ Lena gets confused by his words _-What? Is this another of his stupid tricks? I sound just ignore him-_ Lex looks at her with weird spark in his eyes like he´s encouraging her to react. _–Oh… I´ll probably regret this later…-_ Lena wrinkles her eyebrows and says angrily: _“I didn't have what?... What the hell are you talking about?!”_ He knew she wouldn’t resist. _“Well, you've once again done something I couldn't. You killed a super!”_ The unease his words just got her into. _“No! No that couldn’t ... I.. I didn't, I couldn't!”_ She can’t even let out a coherent sentence. It looks like Lex is really enjoying this moment and teases her even more: _“Ohhh, yes you did sis and I have to say, I’m impressed!”_ Lena turns away from him. She can’t bear seeing the look on his face, all victorious and smug. Also she doesn’t want him to see her facial expressions, because a little teardrop is running down her cheek. _“I-... there wasn't that much Kryptonite...”_ Wipes away her tears. _“It was… supposed to only hurt her!”_ Words are coming out really hard. _“Yet, it killed her.”_ Lex whispers. There so much on her mind right now, so much she doesn’t even know how to express it. _\- No, that,.. how? My calculations were right! I used the right amount…I-_ The course of her thoughts is cut short by Lex´s voice: _“Chin up, sis! It's great news! One less super in the world.”_ Almost maniacal smile just shows up on his face. Lena can’t take more of him and his cruel words. She runs away with eyes full of tears and scream: _“No!”_

When she’s far enough, that she’s not able to hear him, Lex stands up from the table and says with grin on his face: _“Well, this is what you get for killing me....You didn't think that I would just let it slide, did you ?“_


	2. "I f*cked up so bad..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read on your own risk. It´s dark, sad and tragic.
> 
> TW: blood, self-harm, suicide attempt, suicide
> 
> I´m REALLY SORRY for what I´ve done here.Thb I love her so much and hate myself for doing this!
> 
> You can find me (and more stories) on IG = @seriesaddixt <3 All feedback is appreciated! Hope you´ll enjoy!

Lena gets out of a taxi in hurry. She doesn´t pay attention to how much more money she gave to the taxi driver. While they were driving to Lena´s penthouse a storm started. The sky was rumbling, with lightings followed by loud thunders and rain so crazy that not a single soul dared to be outside. She knew she would be drenched to the skin by the time she´ll get inside, even though she needed to walk only few meters. And she was right, by the time she finally stepped in a wide hall, her suit is completely soaked in rainwater. With a shaking hand she puts a key in keyhole and turns it around.

The room she walks into is dark and cold because a window was left opened. She reaches for a light, which turns on lamps above the kitchen counter. The darkness of the room is slowly fading away thanks to the gentle light of the lamps. She takes off the blazer and throws it on the floor, not caring about where it will land. On her way to the bedroom she stops next to a small cabinet on which always she keeps few bottles of alcohol, for possible guests or like now, for herself. She pours a glass of Van Horne, expensive whiskey, she doesn’t drink much often, because it´s quite strong, but in this moment she needs just that. Something strong, really strong. She drinks it before entering her room. There she changes into more comfy clothes. A plain denim shirt and jeans, which she would never admit to own, because everyone sees her like an elegant woman and she likes that, but she secretly enjoys wearing casual clothes. As she comes back to the living room, she pours herself another drink and another... She looks around the room to find a pen and a piece of paper. After a while she finds it, she drinks another glass of whiskey in one go, picks up the pen and starts writing.

*Meanwhile at the fortress*

Alex and Brainy rushes inside. They find Kara, standing inside of chamber made of kryptonite. She´s sobbing. Brainy does his magic with the panel in corner of the room an in the matter of seconds Kara is free. _“Kara! Are you okay? Wha- what happened?“_ asks Alex frightened. _“I'll be fine!”_ she sniffles _“I- I have to... I need to find Lena! “_ Says Kara without any further explanation. However Alex apparently doesn’t need one: _“What? Did Lena do this?!?! Tell me she didn't!”_ Kara knows how bad this all looks, but she doesn’t want to admit that, what Alex is implying might be true. _-No, Alex, she´s not evil, she´s not a villain!-_ She wants to shout all that to Alex’s face but she stops herself and just quietly says: _”She wasn't thinking clearly, she found out... “_ Kara realizes that there’s no point in wasting time by explaining to Alex what happened, so she stop talking for a while and then adds: _“…never mind I'll explain it to you later... “_

*Back at Lena´s place*

She’s struggling a little because of all the alcohol she drank, but eventually she finishes her letter and puts it in a pocket on her jeans. _“I f*cked up, I f*cked up so bad...”_ She takes a deep breath before big tears starts coming down her cheeks again. _“How could I?”_ Her conscience resounds in her words. _”I killed someone, who everyone loved...”_ Another deep breath. _“Hell, even I loved her…”_ Suddenly her phone buzzes. It´s a text from Lex:

×You run away quickly...

× Who are you running away from?

× Yourself?

 _“I - I can't take this!“_ Out of nowhere she pulls out a knife and runs her finger down the blade. _“How can I live with myself now? How I could've killed her?.... Maybe they were always right,”_ in her voice is evident the surrender. _“It'll every time come to the Luthor vs. Super thing. There was no point of defying it!”_ She tosses down another drink to build up courage and drops the glass on the floor. It shatters into thousands of little pieces. She just slides down to the floor, reclining against the kitchen counter, still holding a very sharp knife in her hand. The glass shards are all around her. Her thoughts are running around her head more wildly that the alcohol in her veins. Her heartbeat gets faster. Despite her complicated and at times painful past, she never thought about hurting herself before, but all this is just too much, it´s too overwhelming. Now she feels like there is no other way, like she ruined everything, like there’s nothing to live for. She´s scared though, not of dying, no, she knows that one day it would happen anyway. It´s the loneliness she’s afraid of. Being all alone during her last moments.

She inhales deeply and holds the knife tight. Her eyes are full of tears at this point. They are like obstacles in her vision. Her body is protesting, but her mind is made up. She rolls up sleeve of the shirt on her left arm. The knife gently touches skin on her wrist. It doesn't go very deep, but it sure hurts as hell, because she cries out in pain. Little stream of blood is coming from her wrist. She pushes herself to make the knife go a little deeper and the slash is getting larger. She holds her breath before making another cut a little higher and a bit deeper too. The puddle of blood underneath her is getting bigger and bigger every second. She bites her lip, desperately trying not to scream. The pain is almost paralyzing. And even though the alcohol reduce some of it, she whimpers and screams one last time as the knife runs through the upper part of her rib cage and gets out. She was aiming for the heart to end her suffering, but she missed. Blood is running from her body so quickly that she rapidly loses consciousness.

*Meanwhile at the fortress*

Kara concentrates her super hearing on finding Lena, when suddenly she hears her scream. _“I have to go after her! I heard her scream, something is wrong.”_ She runs towards the exit, but Brainy´s words stop her for a moment. _“That doesn't sound like a good idea!”_ Kara turns back, so she´s facing him and Alex. _“Kara, he might be right. It could be another trap!”_ Alex agrees. But Kara can sense it’s not, she knows the scream was real and she cares about Lena, apparently more than about what the others are thinking. _“She needs help, I can feel it!”_ She opposes. _“Kara no! At least... “_ Alex doesn’t even finish the sentence before Kara is out of their sight. Alex sighs: _“…be careful!”_


End file.
